PJO Drabbles and Song Fict
by HiddenThunder
Summary: This is my home for all my oneshots that aren't long enough to have their own stories. There is also one Song Fict.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey sorry it took so long for me to post again. I'll try to be better about that. This drabble was originally from Blackjack's POV but became more fom Annabeth's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

Abandoned

I feel...

_Lonely._

Very few stop by to comfort me but their comfort is hollow.

_Afraid._

Not for me but for him.

_Worried._

I might never see him again.

_Confused._

Why would someone take him?

_Ignored._

No one listens to my pleas to look for him.

_Guilty._

He saved my life now I should be working to save his.

_Helpless._

I can't do anything by myself I need him.

But most of all I feel...

_Abandoned._

**a/n: Hoped you liked it! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Ok so this ones really really really short, but I had to fit on my arm during science. I still hope you like it.**

Ughhh pain, pain, soooo much pain…

It hurts to talk. I want to eat, but can't. They give me medicine but it doesn't help. I moan.

"gods Percy its only braces," Annabeth says sounding exasperated.

"Says the girl with perfect teeth," I retort with a moan.

"It's not my fault I'm perfect," she leans over and kisses me on the check.

"Ouch!"

**a/n: I just got braces and they are horrible. So this story goes out to all the people who have, are getting, or have had braces. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Ok so this is my first song fict. It's based on the song 1,000 miles by Blake Lewis.(Disclaimer: I dont own the song lyrics Blake Lewis does)I hope you like it, but it might get a little confusing. So here's a guide: stuff in bold is Percy, **anything normal is Annabeth, _and everything in italics is the song._

1,000 miles

_Now that it's over_

The Titan war is finally over

_Now that you're not here_

But you're gone someone took you

_I have to start over but when I begin, _

I must start to search for you , but every one thinks your gone for good dead

and I don't know where to begin

_I'm lost inside my head_

_I can't remember_

**I barely know who I am. I don't know where I am. I** **feel so lost inside and out. I **

**can't remember anything but her face and her name.**

_A day without you here_

_Piecing the puzzle of memories I'm guarding, _

**I'm holding on to her face her name, but everyday it** **was dimmer and dimmer. Then **

**the memories started to come back, her name her face** **were the first to come back. **

**And everyday it hurt worse not to have her next to** **me.**

_and all that was left unsaid_

There was so much I never said to him, so much I need to tell him.

_I don't know where your heart is_

_Don't know, I'm up too late_

_But I will find a way_

I'm most afraid he's forgotten me he's found someone new. I'm afraid I'm too late,

but I'll keep looking for him, even if it's too late.

_Can you hear me now?_

_Through all that the world is screaming_

**I said I would come back and find her. I wonder if she** **heard? I hope she will **

**understand. **

_My words will reach you somehow_

_Can you hear me now?_

_With every word I'm breathing_

_And you're a thousand miles away_

I tried iris message, the empathy link, dreams anything. I wonder if he heard?

Then we got through to him finally, he heard me. And thank the gods he looked like

he remembered me, even though he asked if I was real. He said it like he wanted

so much for me to be real, to confirm what he vaguely knew. But now I know that

he's a thousand miles away...

**a/n: Sooo what did you think? Wait! Don't tell me now, instead review my Song Fict.(please) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This is about Pan waiting for a searcher to find him. It's super duper short, but i still hope you enjoy it.**

Pans wait

Alone...

So alone...

I have my three companions but they are merely a separation of myself.

So I am alone.

Helpless...

So helpless...

Endless pain in a restless sleep plagued by visions of all I created, protected, loved…being destroyed.

So I am helpless.

Free...

So free...

Finally a searcher has found me they release me so that I am wild and so that I can finally sleep a peaceful sleep.

So I am free.

**a/n:Hoped you liked it. Please review. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
